You sexy thing
by Eco-LilyLiver
Summary: Era verdad que era simpático, pero se necesita más que eso para conquistar a una chica. Claro que cierta pelirroja lo puede ayudar a superar el rechazo. No TDI. OxI inspirada en "You sexy thing" de Hot chocolate. R


Holaa a todos, tengo más de tres meses sin escribir, (incluyendo "retos estúpidos", que según yo estaba escribiendo todos los días xD) sin excusas, la verdad me ha dado hueva últimamente. Alguien una vez me pidió un fic de Izzy y Owen, pues este no es mi mejor trabajo pero es de IxO.

Disclaimer: Lamentablemente no poseo TDI/A/M.

* * *

Un simpático gordito caminaba a paso lento y cabizbajo, aquello era raro en su naturaleza, pues la alegría siempre invadía todo su ser. Desde la mañana hasta el anochecer él era un costal cargado de alegría – o eso era lo que su amiga Gwen decía – pero aquel día era el más oscuro dentro de su alma.

Pobre gordito. Siempre creyó en las mentiras de su madre, "estar un poco arriba de peso es normal", tan normal que después de cinco años el "un poco de peso" se convirtió en obesidad. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que lo tenía en tal estado, sino el duro y grosero rechazo de la chica a la que había amado con todo su corazón desde el séptimo grado: Heather. Las palabras que había utilizado para negarle un simple noviazgo de secundaria destrozaron su frágil corazón, "¡Chicas como yo no salimos con gordos asquerosos como tú, pedazo de carne ambulante!". Tal vez no eran las palabras más ofensivas y ni un mar de insultos podía arruinarle su permanente alegría, pero la pelinegra sabía cómo hacerle añicos la más pequeña de sus ilusiones.

I believe in miracles  
Where you from  
You sexy thing  
I believe in miracles  
Since you came along  
You sexy thing

"Algún día la encontrarás". Se repetía día y noche, pero le parecía imposible encontrar una chica que le encontrara atractivo. Todo llega a su tiempo y la situación del gordito, alias Owen, no era una excepción.

Pasaron algunos día y alguna noches más para que Owen se decidiera a salir de su casa a exhibir su vergüenza en público, no por voluntad propia, sino porque su madre le echó a patadas de la casa a visitar a su abuela y entregarle una canasta de galletas y miel pues estaba muy enferma.

Así fue como nuestro rubio pachoncito tomó una caperuza roja y se la vistió. Salió de su casa brincando con una mueca triste y penosa, pero era de esperarse que no pudiera cruzar siquiera la mitad del camino sin utilizar el camión, así que se sentó en la banca más cercana del parque, observando a una pareja muy feliz. Envuelto en sus pensamientos, Owen no se dio cuenta de la presencia de cierta pelirroja colgada de un árbol pareciendo que gritaba a los cuatro vientos:

-Me llamo Hámster volador – la voz aterciopelada y maniática de su misteriosa compañera lo sacó de sus pensamientos – Bueno, en mi certificado de nacimiento dice Isabella, Izzy para los amigos, pero mi corazón dice Hámster Volador, ¿y tú?

Sin girar la cabeza, intentó presentarse y no mostrarse como un maleducado – Soy Ow…wow – giró su cabeza lentamente para toparse con un par de bellas esmeraldas mirándolo, más bien acosándolo, fijamente – Owen.

Miracles right before my eyes  
You sexy thing got me hypnotised  
Don´t stop what ya´ doing  
What ya´ doing to me  
My angel from above lying next to me  
How did ya´ know that I´d be the one  
Been a long time coming only just begun  
Doing all the things that makes my heart sing  
Keep doing what you´re doing you sexy thing

-Hola, Ow…wowOwen, extraño nombre para un chico, huh – la extraña acababa de tomar una galleta de la canasta del chico, obviamente el chico estaba tan perdido en sus ojos que no se dio cuenta – oye, buenas galletas, y ¿para qué es la caperuza?

-Yo…a… le llevaba comida a mi abuela – respondió torpemente

- Hey, eso me recuerda a un cuento infantil donde al niño de madera le crece la nariz cuando dice mentiras y luego pierde una zapatilla de cristal… uh… ¿Blancanieves?, bueno, no importa, igual no me gusta. ¿Te gustan las ardillas?

- Me gustan los hámsters, primor – los ojos de Owen estaban tan concentrados en las caderas de Izzy que dijo la primera cosa que se le ocurrió - ¿dije eso en voz alta?

How did ya´ know I needed you so badly  
How did ya´ know I gave my heart gladly  
Yesterday I was one of a lonely people  
Now you´re lying next to me  
Making love to me

- Sí, a mi también me gustan los hámsters – o era un poco ingénua o demaciado loca, pero una cosa estaba clara, la amaba. Era un descubrimiento ilógico por parte del rubio, pues la había conocido hace siete minutos y lo había hecho olvidar completamente a la bruja desquiciada de Heather. - ¿quieres ir a tomar una malteada de patas de cuervo? Los martes están al 2x1.

- Pero hoy es jueves – dijo contando sus dedos

-Lo sé, pensaba entrar por atrás y servirme un poco, ¿vienes?

- Me encantaría, pero estas galletas no se entregarán solas – claro que le encantaría, pero la idea de comer las patas de un ave negra no le parecía apetitoso, y eso era raro en él.

I believe in miracles  
Where you from  
You sexy thing  
You sexy thing  
I believe in miracles  
Since you came along  
You sexy thing

-Bien, Owen – inició a despedirse la pelirroja – fue un placer conocerte.

-Igualmente, me encantó conocerte Izzy, quiero decir hámster volador – dijo Owen estrechando con ambas manos la mano de la chica

-Eres simpático sabes, tal vez deberíamos salir juntos.

Only yesterday I was on my own  
Just another day later my mind was blown  
You sexy thing come into my life  
Forever and a day it feels so right  
How did ya´ know that I´d be the one  
Been a long time coming only just begun  
Doing all the things that makes my heart sing  
Keep doing what you´re doing you sexy thing

¿Era enserio?, una chica lo había invitado a salir. Contuvo por un rato las ganas de decir "cómo en una cita", pero cuando se giró para decirle, ella ya no estaba.

How did ya´ know I needed you so badly  
How did ya´ know I gave my heart gladly  
Yesterday I was one of a lonely people  
Now you´re lying next to me  
Making love to me

Así Owen se fue feliz saltando hasta la casa de su abuelita, sintiendo el ligero peso de la canasta que se suponía debía contener galletas. Pero estaba tan feliz que no se percató que Izzy había tomado las había tomado todas durante su charla.

You sexy thing

* * *

¿Qué tal?, se que no es lo mejor pero fue divertido entretenerse un rato. Sí prestan un poco de atención y leen la historia como narrador de cuento, se darán cuenta que accidentalmente riman algunas cosas, solo algunas…

Como son los adolescentes que se agüitan con el primer idiota que les dice no xD

Reviews please…


End file.
